Back to Skull
by Shaley
Summary: Pharoah and Catty are back in monster high where in every corner there's a couple but will someone get jealous and try to steal him away read on to see what happens! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Back to Skull**

After leaving Boo York Catty, Pharaoh and the ghouls head back home to monster high.

 **Catty's P.O.V**

"Oh Pharaoh, I can't wait to get back home" I said

"Yeah but I'm going to miss Boo York" Pharaoh said with a sad look on his face burying it in my neck.

"Don't wor…" my phone's ringing "Hello" "Catty baby, where are? Did you find your voice? Speak to me".

"In the limo going home and yes" I answered my manager "Great, Great to I got you an audition for Fearasil".

"The acne thing" I asked "Yup, what do you say".

"No, I'm living like a normal teenager for a while can't you resched please" I begged "Sure, for you ghoul Bye".

"Who was that?" Pharaoh asked "My manager" _Screech!_

The class slid open "You're here" Harry said. Harry's mybutler and chauffeur he's so cool.

"Ms. Ptolemy, Pharaoh I'm sure my parents will let you stay here for a while since your house isn't finished'.

"Thanks very much Catty but u can call me Amu if u like"she saidsmilingSethgave me a hug.

 **Inside…**

"Catty your back" came a small for voice "Carrie my little kitten" I said holding out my arms. "Oh Catty, I missed u so much Harry didn't want to play with me and mommy daddy said no friends over all of them are _old_ so they're mean" she giggled, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Carrie, how many times have I told you no running in the house u could fall" my mother argued walking briskly down the hall towards us when she met my gaze.

"Catty, oh my baby girl" she said now running throwing her arms around me "Mommy missed you so much" she started kissing me all over the face.

"Mom stop your embarrassing me" Carrie looked behind me "Who are they?" she pointed her finger. "Carrie have I thought u nothing do not point fingers at people that's rude." "Sorry" she said in a soft whisper.

"Mom, Carrie this is Pharaoh my boyfriend and his mom Amucommomn Ptolemy" I said introducing them "And this is my little sister Carrie and my mom Catherine".

"I thought you were going to Scaris for inspiration not for a super hottie" my mom said winking at me whispering in my hair "We'll have the talk later". "MOM" I said my face going red.

"Nice to meet you both my husband is still at work you might see him tomorrow but your name its familiar have met already,?" my inquired. "I think so, I remember coming here for a business meeting one time already" Amu responded.

"Mhmm great, **Max** " my mom yelled "Yes madam", "Show the guest to their rooms please thank you, that'll be all".

 **Hey guys my new fic the movie was so good I just had to do this** **.**

 **Carrie's outfit = Blue & black dress and black flats and her hair is in a ponytail.**

 **Catty's mom outfit= Long green dress one strap jewels around the bodice and diamonds earring and necklace. Her hair is out with matching heels.**

 **Shaley* love**


	2. Chapter Learning

**First-Last Weeks of School….**

 **Chapter 2**

Pharaoh and Catty walk into Monster High together holding hands.

A ghoul approached them "Headless Headmistress Bloodgood would like to see everyone in the auditorium and..." she looked down at a piece of paper "Are you Seth Ptolemy?"

"Yeah", "Well good after that go to her office she would like to see you, that's all bye" she said with a smile walking away.

"Thanks bye" Catty said waving. "I'll lead the way" she said pulling Pharaoh along.

 **Auditorium**

Headmistress Bloodgood rode in on her horse "Good morning students of Monster high. Firstly, I would like to welcome back the students who left on a trip to Boo York and also welcome back the new students as well" she said a smile on her face.

A loud round of applause went up in the air "Yes, this is also the last week of school, so I expect you all to catch up in order to pass **End of Terms**. Ghoulia will help you all" someone walked up to her and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh, I almost forgot seeing as the majority of you are couples the school committee convinced me to have a dance at the end of the term so enjoy the end of the school scaremester everyone" she got back on Nightmare and rode off.

 **Clawdeen's P.O.V**

I can't believe she took my advice this is so fangtastic. All my ghoul friends will be so happy. I thought.

"Come on Clawdeen or else we'll be late for Clawcuclus" Draculara said pulling me. "Ok coming" I respond grabbing my bag.

 **Catty's P.O.V**

"Pharaoh, here we are" I announced opening the door. "Hello Catty and Seth" Headmistress Bloodgood smiled indicating for us to sit down. "Seth, I need you to sign this for me your mother already filled out the form, I just need you to put your signature."

"Ok" Pharaoh signed it and then we left. "Catty where is the boys bathroom?" Pharaoh suddenly asked "Ummm right over there" I said pointing in the direction.

"Thanks" he said rushing off I looked at his time-table yay we both have two frees before lunch, we can try to study by the time.

 **Unknown P.O.V**

Ugh, how could they have a couples party not everyone is dating someone in this stupid school. Not to worry if I can't get a date then I'll just ruin it for everyone else.

 **OMG** who could it be Stay tuned to find out write who u think it is in the review. Bye see u guys next week.

~Shaley


	3. Chapter 3 Suprises and Choices

**Surprises and Choices**

 **No One's P.O.V**

Pharaoh and Catty sat at a table with Clawdeen, Clawd, Draculara, Deuce, Cleo, Frankie, Neighthan, Lagoona, Gil and Ghoulia.

"Catty, Pharaoh can you believe that Clawdeen was the one who asked for the dance she is such a nice friend" Draculara said squeezing Clawdeen "Laura you have to stop hugging me every time you tell someone" Clawdeen said laughing. "But you did such a nice thing" she cheered.

"Ok everyone's here" Cleo snapped her fingers, some of her guards came and took away the food on the table. And replaced it with delicious looking food. _Much Better_

"I think this looks much better" Clawd said licking his lips. Draculara starts to giggle. "Where is your redhead friend" Catty asked. Draculara bit into a sandwhitch with green paste "Your talking about Operetta, she's probably in the catacombs with Johnny".

 **Pharaoh P.O.V**

"Who's Johnny?" Catty asked "Her boyfriend" Frankie answered.

"This is the Ghostly Gossip with your new hot topic" it sounds like a ghost. "Hey Catty" it was a purple ghost accompanied with a green ghost. "Hey Spectra" Catty knows her so she might be ok.

"Oh, is this him, hi I'm Spectra" she said waving. "Nice to meet you I'm Pharaoh" she held an iCoffin to my face "Is it true that you're a PRINCE?" Catty's ears started twitching "Spectra calm down you'll scare him away" is she jealous.

"Oh, Catty don't be so jelly is it true?" Catty's face started getting red who knew she would get jealous. "Spectra did you just use a normie word" Cleo asked her face in a mixture of disgust. "Yeah nothing's wrong with it" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"You don't hear normies using monsters words" Cleo said contradicting her answer "Ok I'll stop using it so Pharaoh picture, Porter wouldn't mind" she said holding out her iCoffin. "Yeah, sure" he said spray-painting something on the wall.

Then, we heard a lot of screaming "Cranky what's all that noise about?" Lagoona asked. "Hey Catty" I know that voice.

 **Catty's P.O.V**

That voice, black, purple and orange hair "Casta" I turned around giving her a hug "Hey Catty, nice to see you again" she returned the hug.

"I came to give you these VIP tickets to my next show" she handed the tickets over to me "Who's it for?" I asked. "One for you and Pharaoh, and four other ghoul friends" she said smiling.

"Thanks Casta" I returned the smile "Anytime ghoul friend" she said jumping on her broomstick "Also it's a late b-day present" she waved then flew away. "So who are you choosing?" Pharaoh asked me.

"I don't know yet" Spectra looked at me "New news on the Ghostly Gossip everyone Catty has got VIP tickets to a Casta Fierce show. The question is 'who's she gonna give it to?' "

"Hey yawl what'd we miss?" Operetta asked Johnny holding her around the waist. "Catty got VIP tickets to Casta Fierce's new concert" Lagoona explained.

"Catty any idea who you are giving it to" Draculara asked. "It would be a shame not to give it to your best friends" Spectra said looking a t me with worried face. "Porter can you take her and please go" Cleo asked upset.

"Ghouls it's not that I don't want to give it to you guys but right now, I don't need the stress and I already have plans for Saturday" I gathered my things "Operetta, Johnny these are for you guys" I handed them two tickets.

"Catty wait!" Pharaoh called. "Awkward" Spectra said. "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" Cleo yelled. "Eepp" Spectra flew away with Porter.

 **No One's P.O.V**

"This is such a good sandwhitch" Draculara said wiping he mouth with a napkin. Everyone looks at her "What" she asked.

"Nothing Laura" Clawd said smiling.

 **Spectra what have you caused**

 **Stay tuned guys in this Chapter Catty wore a red polka dress and light red heels and a small hair clip.**

 **Has anyone guessed who the ghoul or monster is?**

 **~Shaley 3**


	4. Chapter 4 Plans Revealed

**Plans Revealed**

 **Catty's P.O.V**

In the music room

A while later…

I always feel at peace when I'm in here I thought reviewing my Dramarama notes for the test today.

"Catty? I knew I would find you in here" Pharaoh said walking towards me. "Mhmm" I responded.

Taking a seat next to me, I place my head on his shoulder. "You ok now?" he asked. "Yeah, do you have to do the exams too?" I asked. "No, I got a choice, attend whatever classes I want or stay home" he replied passing his hand through my hair.

"So you chose to come to school" I asked looking up at him. "Yea, I would have been bored" he replied. "You could have hung out with Carrie" I told him. "What could I possibly do with a four year old?" he asked "Well listen to music, read a book, play and watch TV duh" I laughed.

"Ok I won't come tomorrow then" he said.

 _R I N G_

He planted a kiss on my forehead "Love you" he said. I blushed even though it wasn't the first time he said it.

I started picking up my stuff giving Pharaoh a kiss on the cheek "Love you too, see you soon". "Yeah, I'll be in here writing songs" Pharaoh replied.

 **Dramarama class test time**

Mr. Where finally spoke "Catty, Operetta, Astronova & Draculaura you are in a group" he said thinking "Do a Ghoul you boo! Scene".

"Okay, ghouls we got this A++ for sure!" Draculaura exclaimed smiling.

 **10 MINS. LATER…**

 **Unknown P.O.V**

I wonder how this will feel, I snickered. "You shouldn't do this again" a voice spoke. "Shut it" I hit her.

 **Catty's P.O.V**

We were doing the play very well until, the red dot appeared so tempting. I shake my head, it's still there. Oh no! "Rrawr" I jump on it. "Catty what are you doin' darlin'" Operetta asked. My mind was too focused on the red spot to answer anyone. It moved to the wall "Meow!" I jumped on it, in the process I ended up hitting my face against the wall.

"Ow" I sat on the ground rubbing my nose. Draculaura ran towards me "Are you okay Catty?" she asked watching me carefully.

"It's Toralei" Cleo said walking up to us "How do you know?" Cleo pointed up, I looked up, she was right there taping everything Oh no! "I say we get that freaky feline back" Operetta said joining the conversation.

"Catty go to the nurse's office please" Mr. Where said helping me up. _Humiliation_. I got my things and walked out of the room. I decided to text Pharaoh 'Going to nurse's office now, see u later love'.

 **Pharaoh's P.O.V**

How about this "I want you close, ohh cause space was just a word made up by some ghoul who was too afraid to get close ohh hold me" this will song good with Catty and me at the same time. _Buzz Buzz_. I got a message from Catty, why is she going to the nurse's office 'Are u sick, see u later love'.

I wonder what's wrong with her, "Hey Pharaoh" Draculaura came in the room **(Pharaoh is still in the music room btw)** "Hi Laura do you know why Catty's in the nurses office?" she looked at me worriedly.

"Well Toralei played a mean trick on her and she ended up hitting into a wall" she bit her lip, my face dropped. "I got to go the nurse's office now" I started gathering my things. "Ok take care" Draculaura gave me a hug.

*Click Click* inaudible

"What did you come here for anyway?" I asked her, "I wanted to ask you to come watch the casketball game with me but you're going to the nurse's office now so bye" she waved and walked away.

 **Toralei's P.O.V**

Ha! She deserved that for humiliating me, in front of a huge crowd **(PS if u don't know or can't remember watch movie or music video)**. But wait, I might get deadtention again and I need to ruin that stupid dance for every ghoul.

 **Spectra's P.O.V**

Ohh interesting this will definitely get everyone talking. Steamy romance meet-up with Draculaura & new manster Pharaoh and post.

 **Draculaura's P.O.V**

"Good luck Clawd" I gave him a kiss on the cheek standing on my tiptoes. "Thanks Laura" Clawd gave me a hug "And can you hold my phone please" he handed me his phone "K bye".

"Bye" he ran off toward the court towards the other players. _Ping Ping Ping Ping._ Ohh the Ghostly Gossip *gasp* it was a picture of Pharaoh and me hugging, with the caption 'Steamy romance meet-up with Draculaura and new manster Pharaoh with two heart emoji's and one kissing face emoji.

Why would Spectra do this to me, us I'm with Clawd and he's with Catty. I gotta tell Clawdeen about this.

 **Oh my ghoul! What's going to happen now? I think next chapter things start to get M-rated. See you soon.**

 **Also yes the ghoul is Toralei.**

 **~Shaley**


End file.
